


Hot Chocolate and Steve Rogers

by serenyty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy/Steve Holiday Fic/Art Exchange, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenyty/pseuds/serenyty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy spend their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/gifts).



> For twistedingenue, who requested, among other things "1. Dragged in from the cold." I mostly took that as a concept and ran with it. This is really fluffy, so uh, I hope you like fluff!

There was a reason that Darcy Lewis moved to New Mexico; she hated winter. It made driving nothing short of miserable, it was cold, it was wet, and it just made her want to hibernate and come out when she could actually feel her fingers. She didn't mind autumn weather clothes; she knew she looked damn good in a sweater, scarf and jeans. But no one looks their best in the giant puffy jacket needed for the deep freeze of the coldest winters in Maine.

Darcy looked over at her boyfriend, who was hard at work shoveling snow. She amended her thoughts; Steve looked good in giant puffy jackets. But Steve looked good in anything, so it didn't count, not really. The way he could make any outfit completely sexy would be almost infuriating if not for the fact that he was completely gorgeous and, oh yeah, totally head over heels for her. Darcy was nothing if not confident, but Steve Rogers as a boyfriend was a total confidence booster. That, and they were in love and stuff.

The two of them had traveled to her childhood home to visit her family. They had been dating around 10 months and this was their very first Christmas spent together as a couple. With the promise that Steve would not be called to avenge unless the situation was dire (Darcy had explained to Coulson herself that there had better be a giant blob eating New York City before they even thought about bringing in Captain America) they drove up in Darcy's car to her parents' house. 

They did the typical family meet and greet, at least as typical as it could get when introducing your parents to a man who fought in World War II, was technically elderly, and was a real life superhero. Steve was his typical charming self, though clearly nervous to meet his girlfriend's parents for the first time. Her parents stumbled a bit before warmly welcoming him into their home. Her older sister, on the other hand, had still been convinced that Darcy was making up a relationship with Captain America, either out of some odd form of sarcasm or a long-running joke long past its due. Granted, Darcy had kind of seen that coming. And maybe encouraged it with how she talked about Steve. Still, it was funny.

About half an hour after their arrival, her mother sent them out to shovel the sidewalk. Darcy protested, complaining how unfair it was to be forcing her youngest child to go out and shovel after the long drive, but then Steve replied that he didn't mind. Which meant that Darcy HAD to go out, as well, otherwise she'd just feel guilty.

Half an hour into the chore, Darcy reasoned that really there was no real reason for her to come out and help. Steve wasn't breaking a sweat lifting heaping shovelfuls of snow and he looked comfortable enough in the cold weather. For a man who spent so much time frozen in ice, he dealt with it very well. That was how he lasted so long in the ice, she supposed. Darcy, on the other hand, was starting to sweat from the exertion (she had reasoned early on that Steve worked out enough for the both of them in the relationship) and that was lifting less than half of what Steve was doing. But then Steve would look over at her and grin and yeah, freezing her ass off was totally worth it.

It only took another 15 minutes for them to finish, with Steve's superhuman shoveling. Darcy surveyed their work and sprinkled some salt on the sidewalk before taking both of them inside. 

"Careful, Darcy!" Darcy's mother admonished, "Don't track in snow." Darcy, barely through the door, glared a bit before taking off her snow gear. 

"Sorry, Mrs. Lewis," Steve said as he removed his own coat and boots. 

"Please call me Helen, and you didn't do anything wrong. Darcy's just good at barreling in wherever she pleases." 

Steve grinned and looked at Darcy. "Yep, she sure is."

Darcy smiled back, knowing he was also thinking of the first time they met, a Valentine's gala hosted by Tony Stark. They met as Darcy barreled across the floor of the large ballroom and ran into his chest. After the requisite apologies (Steve apologizing as much as Darcy, despite him just being the one standing there) she discovered he hadn't seen, among other things, Indiana Jones. Shocked that no one had bothered to update him on pop culture in the months since he'd been woken up, she barreled her way into his life and they had been dating ever since. 

Darcy's mother stayed back for a bit, hoping she wasn't interrupting a moment. "Alright, as always, there's hot chocolate in the kitchen waiting for you two."

Darcy said a quick thank you to her mother, and head towards the direction of the kitchen. Steve looked to Helen, chuckled, and followed his girlfriend, who was already fast at work preparing two mugs. "Need me to help with anything?" he asked, hands in his pockets as he looked around the kitchen, still in awe of some of the technology at work, even though he had been unfrozen for over a year.

Darcy shook her head. "Let the master work, young padawan, and you too may learn the ways of damn good hot chocolate."

Steve racked his brain. "Star Wars, but I don't think they had any hot chocolate in those." 

"Ding ding ding!" Darcy turned around and presented Steve with a large mug of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows, whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon. "Your prize is the best hot chocolate you've ever tasted." The two of them had started a game of pop culture trivia early on in their relationship, which allowed Darcy to test Steve's knowledge of popular culture as he started to catch up. It also hadn't taken that long for the prizes to become sexual, which was a win in Darcy's book. Steve's too.

Steve took a careful sip of the hot chocolate and his eyes widened slightly. It was absolutely decadent. Yet, while he was still getting used to some of the rich foods of the modern era, this was wonderful. "This is really good, Darcy." He took another sip. 

"I know, right?" Darcy took a sip of her own, humming slightly as the hot liquid warmed her. "I used to always have this after I shoveled the sidewalk as a kid. It made going out into the bitter cold much less terrible."

Steve shrugged, "I don't mind it too much." 

Darcy touched his bicep. "Well of course you don't, because you're Steve. Add your personality and that serum of yours and I doubt anyone could beat you at shoveling."

He laughed. "Somehow, I doubt that's why they gave me the serum, Darce."

"Nope, it makes sense, the perfect human shoveler, that was their original plan for you. The man who can help his girlfriend avoid freezing her ass off, though that didn't work as well as I wish it would have."

Steve frowned and put his hand to Darcy's face. Darcy groaned and leaned into his hand, partially for the intimacy and partially because Steve felt like a human furnace sometimes and the heat felt perfect after being out in the cold. "You're freezing. We've got to warm you up."

Darcy waggled her eyebrows. 

"Not with your parents hanging around."

Darcy sighed overdramatically. "Ughh, Steve, you're no fun." She walked out of the kitchen towards the living room, but stopped in the threshold to look back and wink at Steve. His sarcasm skills were normally fine, but she wanted to make sure he got the message. He followed her to the living room where she put in a DVD into the DVD player. "This is a crucial time in your education, Steve," she said. "We've got to show you a lot of classic holiday movies before it's too late." She walked back to the couch where she curled into Steve and wrapped a blanket around the two of them. 

"Well, we'll watch more next year, then," he replied. 

"Aww, thinking about the future, Cap? Not gonna leave me for one of your groupies?" she bat her eyelashes.

"Never," Steve replied, a bit more serious than her silliness called for, but meaning it all the same. 

They watched "How the Grinch Stole Christmas," and before Darcy could get up to change the movie, Steve paused her. "This is really nice," he said, mindlessly stroking her arm. "I'm glad you invited me to your family holiday. It means a lot. I appreciate it."

Darcy shrugged. "You're becoming family to me, Steve. I love you." 

Steve smiled. "I know."


End file.
